Key to the Heart
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: AU-YAOI Una llave que puede decirte quien es tu alma gemela, pero ¿Que sucedera cuando se den cuenta que su historia esta manchada de sangre? Aquel que dijo que amar solo trae felicidad, no ha amado nunca.
1. Capitulo 1: Prologo

**Nombre:** "Key to the heart" [Llave al corazón]

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** NC-17.

**Parejas:** Reborn x Lambo, quizás se nombren otras.

**Género:** AU, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Yaoi [¡¡PORNO MAS ADELANTE!!], algo de dolor, drama y quizás quizás un poco de violencia.

**KHR no me pertenece.**

Si no te gusta esto ¡No leas!.

"**Key to the heart"**

**Prologo: Una llave.**

Todo ser humano espera encontrar a su alma gemela, a aquella persona destinada solo para si, para amarle, para estar a su lado, para nunca abandonarle.

Todo ser humano desearía que encontrar a su alma gemela fuera más fácil, que existiera algo que hiciera las cosas menos complicadas, que hicieran la búsqueda mas real, que hiciera sentir de que realmente existe un alguien para cada uno.

¿Y que pasaría si existiera? ¿Qué pasaría si existiera algo que hiciera nuestra búsqueda más fácil?

Un algo que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, que nos guiara, que nos diera pistas, que estuviera allí para decirnos que nuestra alma gemela esta allí, frente a nosotros.

Pues lo hay.

En este mundo todo ser humano al nacer, a su lado aparece una llave, una pequeña llave que será la que le ayudara a encontrar a su alma gemela.

La llave del corazón, tal como lo dice su nombre es la que nos dirá si estamos frente a nuestra alma gemela o no. ¿Pero como saberlo?

Simple.

La llave desaparecerá en las manos de aquel que sea nuestra alma gemela.

Pero recuerden.

El amor es mutuo, dos personas solo podrán ser felices cuando ambas llaves desaparezcan en las manos de su pareja, solo así podrán decir con seguridad que están hechos el uno para el otro, ya que poseen las llaves del corazón de su alma gemela.

Pero si bien las llaves hacen la búsqueda mas fácil, eso no hace que las personas sean mas fáciles de lidiar, muy por el contrario, los seres humanos siguen siendo iguales, sin ningún cambio, tan agresivos, tan letales, tan complicados como lo han sido siempre.

La llave puede ayudar a encontrar la felicidad, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando la persona prefiere nunca encontrar la felicidad? ¿Acaso la felicidad vendrá a tocar a su puerta? ¿Será acaso capaz de recibirla? O simplemente la ignorara como a ignorado el cariño de la gente toda su vida.

Nadie dijo que amar es fácil, y nuestros protagonistas, lo descubrirán de la manera más cruda.

Porque muchas veces, el amor se encuentra escrito con sangre.

**Fin del prologo.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Error

"**Key to the heart"**

**Capitulo ****2: Error.**

"_Esto supero con creces las expectativas que tenia sobre ti…el resultado a sido bastante mas interesante de lo esperado, excelente trabajo" - _ la voz del otro lado del teléfono se detuvo, esperando – _"…Aunque quedó un cabo suelto" – _frunció el ceño ante lo ultimo, un pequeño error, el primero en toda su carrera, no quería que nadie se lo recordara, se lo restregara en el rostro.

_Espero mi dinero dentro de las siguientes dos horas – _respondió de manera cortante, del otro lado de pudo escuchar una risa nerviosa, podía percibir el miedo que lograba infundir en las personas, y le gustaba, saber que podía causar todo eso en la gente.

"_Por supuesto, allí estará todo"_

_Excelente. –_ y con esa ultima palabra cortó la llamada para luego dejar el celular sobre el escritorio que había en la habitación.

Era una habitación elegante, podía verse el cielo estrellado desde las enormes ventanas, el brillo de la ciudad algunos pisos mas abajo, este era uno de los hoteles mas caros por este sector. Con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de deshizo de su chaqueta y sombrero, los que dejó apoyados sobre l asilla del escritorio. Se pasó una mano por su cabello negro, el que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, le dolía un poco la cabeza, lo mejor seria descansar un poco, y con ello en mente se adentro hasta el cuarto de baño, una vez allí no pudo evitar detenerse a ver su propio reflejo. Un enigmático par de ojos dorados que resplandecían con poder, inteligencia y muerte le devolvieron la mirada, no parecía tener mas de 27 años, pero todo su ser denotaba que no se trataba de cualquier individuo, alto y esbelto, vestido impecablemente con un armani negro, sonrió de medio lado. Era atractivo, con una exótica belleza que parecía gritar peligro.

Comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, la que fue apilándose en el suelo del baño, para luego adentrarse en la ducha, sintiendo como el agua caliente acariciaba su piel como un amante conocido.

No tomó demasiado tiempo en la ducha, cerró las llaves de agua y salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla envolviendo su cintura mientras que con otra toalla apoyada en sus hombros se secaba su cabello negro.

_Demonios – _soltó en un susurro cuando la toalla que estaba usando para secar su cabello negro se enganchó en el collar que llevaba puesto. Con cuidado desenredo el uno del otro, una vez libre dejó caer la toalla sobre la cama. El collar que llevaba puesto tenia forma de llave, el metal era claro, la forma peculiar, casi como si tuviera un par de cuernos, y en medio una preciosa gema de color verde brillante, la que resplandecía maravillosamente cuando la luz le tocaba, lo que no sucedía muy a menudo, ya que prefería mantener el collar fuera de visto, oculto o simplemente guardado, lo que le llevaba a cuestionarse ¿En que momento se lo había colocado? Enarcó una ceja y soltó un bufido, no valía l apena cuestionarse mas, después de todo era algo insignificando, tenia cosas mas importante en las que pensar y de las que tenia que encargarse.

Se sacó el collar y lo depositó sobre el mueble que había junto a la cama, para luego vestirse con unos pantalones holgados de color negro y una polera del mismo color, se dejó caer sobre l acama, haciendo a un lado los documentos y papales que tenia sobre esta, encendió la televisión y comenzó a pasar los canales, en varios de los noticieros se anunciaba la muerte de los empresarios y dueños de la empresa Bovino, dedicada al desarrollo tecnológico armamentista, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en sus labios, se detuvo en un canal.

"_Un trágico accidente durante un viaje de negocios" _

Cambió el canal haciendo una mueca de desinterés.

"_Estalló en llamas el vehiculo que los transportaba tras haber chocado a la salida de un túnel, se presume fue un error del chofer que les llevaba"_

Cambio el canal nuevamente.

"_Los cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles"_

Cambió el canal y se clocó de pie, con el rostro cruzado por el aburrimiento, ¿Es que no había nada más que decir?

"_¿Qué sucederá ahora con el joven heredero Bovino?"_

El hombre de ojos dorados miró atentamente el televisor, en el que se podía ver la imagen de alguien siendo subido a una ambulancia recostado en una camilla.

"_Lambo Bovino de tan solo 15 años fue trasladado al hospital Millefiore tras ser informado del trágico destino de sus padres"_

Apagó el televisor, no necesitaba saber nada más. Se acercó a la ventana, cerrando los ojos un segundo se masajeó la frente con lentitud. No debió suceder de aquella manera, dentro de su cabeza repasaba una y otra ver todo lo que había hecho y la consecuencia de cada una de sus acciones, algo no había salido como lo había planeado, algo de ultimo momento, un detalle que había provocado este desenlace, uno que por supuesto no le satisfacía para nada.

Sobre la cama descansaba una carpeta abierta, fotografías, papeles y documentos, entre todas esas cosas descansaba una fotografía en donde se podía ver a la pequeña familia Bovino, padre y madre ahora fallecidos y el joven heredero, Lambo Bovino, un niño de tan solo 15 años, el que ahora debería cargar con el error que por ver primera **él **había cometido.

_Solo un pequeño error técnico, nada mas – _susurro para si mismo pasando la mirada por todas las cosas que tenia sobre la cama, lo que haría ahora no seria complicado, muy por el contrario, sería extremadamente sencillo de realizar. Regresó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, a un lado de esta descansaba un maletín negro, el hombre de los ojos dorados lo tomó y lo colocó sobre la cama, justo frente a el. Tras introducir el código del candado digital que cerraba y protegía el contenido del maletín lo abrió. Una amplia y macabra sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – _Perfecto –_De repente su celular comenzó a sonar, con movimientos llenos de elegancia se puso de pie y tomó su celular - _¿Si?_

"_¿Recibiste lo que te envié?"_

_Si, acabo de verlo._

"_Asumo que captó tu atención"_

_Bastante._

"_Tengo mas cosas que podrían interesarte"_

_¿Tú crees? – _soltó con voz cargada de ironía.

"_Estoy seguro de ello"_

_Perfecto._

"_En el lugar de siempre, mañana"_

_Allí estaré. – _y tras eso finalizo la llamada.

Una vez finalizada aquella llamada dejó el celular sobre la cama y se cruzó de brazos, meditando que es lo que haría a continuación, necesitaba un plan, no uno muy elaborado, pero uno lo suficientemente completo para que no permitiera error alguno. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó una de las fotografías que descansaban sobre esta, aquella en donde salían la familia Bovino.

_¿Qué haré ahora contigo? – _sonrió de medio lado, clavando sus determinados ojos dorados en la figura que era el joven Lambo Bovino, ese par de ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada, sin saber lo que ahora se avecinaba, lo que el destino le tenia deparado, no solo al joven adolescente, sino que también al hombre de ojos dorados. El destino estaba apunto de golpearles con una fuerza inimaginable – _Las cosas están por ponerse interesantes – _susurró poniéndose de pie.

Mientras, alejado de aquel prestigioso hotel, en el hospital Millefiore, en una de las habitación VIP, descansaba el inconciente heredero Bovino, su cabello castaño oscuro revuelto sobre la blanca almohada, las sabanas cubriéndole hasta el torso, su respiración acompasada y mucho mas tranquila, a su lado un antiguo socio de sus padre y amigo de la familia, en especial del joven. El joven presidente de la compañía Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, de unos 24 años.

_Todo estará bien Lambo, todo estará bien – _susurraba el joven de cabello castaño, sujetando entre sus manos una de las manos del adolescente.

Lambo había entrado en un estado de shock al escuchar por teléfono que sus padres habían muerto, el chico simplemente había colapsado, sino hubiese sido porque Tsunayoshi estaba en la casa de Lambo, quizás las cosas hubiesen resultado de otra manera, bastante diferente, y mucho mas triste. El joven de cabello castaño estaba realmente preocupado, Lambo siempre había sido un chico sensible, bastante emocional, quien sabe cuanto daño todo esto le estaba causando por dentro, eso y sin tomar en cuenta todas las repercusiones mediáticas que todo esto causaría, y el daño que podría causarle al mismo Lambo, Tsunayoshi estaba seguro que Lambo seria incapaz de lidiar con el peso de la prensa, la que de seguro se lo comería vivo, eso y sin sumar todo lo relacionado con la herencia, la empresa, abogados, el consejo de accionistas, todo esto seria un maldito desastre. Por ello había tomado una decisión, si algo podía hacer para ayudar al joven Bovino lo haría sin dudarlo, en este momento Lambo necesitaba de alguien a su lado, y el estaba dispuesto a ser ese alguien.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Key to the Heart-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Podía escuchar voces, aunque no podía distinguir que era lo que decían, escuchaba ruidos lejanos, pasos ¿Qué sucedía a su alrededor? Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero los sentía demasiado pesados, aun estaba muy cansado. A pesar del cansancio y del hecho que sentía todo su cuerpo adormilado entre abrió sus ojos, veía siluetas borrosas, como personas detrás de un vidrio empañado, la luz era potente, y dolía, soltó un leve gruñido de molestia al intentar mover su mano para cubrirse los ojos.

_¿Lambo? – _esa voz le parecía conocida, muy conocida.

_¿Ah? – _intentó preguntar, decir algo, pero sentía su garganta rasposa, como si hubiese estado gritando, ¿gritando?

_No te esfuerces, descansa –_ escuchó esa voz nuevamente, que le calmaba, le brindaba seguridad. Obedeciendo dejó de hacer esfuerzo y cerró sus ojos verdes, regresando a la oscuridad y a la calida inconciencia.

_¿Qué hará con el Décimo?_ – Tsunayoshi se puso de pie de la silla que había estado ocupando, dándole la espalda a la figura durmiente de Lambo miró a su asistente y mano derecha, un joven de su misma edad con cabello platinado, varios aros en sus orejas y anillos en sus manos.

_Tengo algunas cosas en mente –_ le respondió en un susurro, no quería despertar al menor – _Por favor encárgate de los preparativos del funeral y pídele a mis abogados que estén en la oficina el lunes temprano - _dijo con firmeza.

_Por supuesto –_ le dijo - _¿Algo mas? – _preguntó tomando notas en su blackberry.

_No, eso seria todo._ _Gracias Gokudera-kun._

_De nada Décimo – _le respondió el peliplateado saliendo de la habitación, dejando nuevamente solos al adolescente y al de cabello castaño, solos en la habitación del primero.

Tsunayoshi se sentó en una silla, junto a la cama de Lambo, cruzándose de brazos y piernas se dispuso a pasar la noche en ese lugar, sin moverse, debía velar por los sueños del menor, mas ahora que no tenia a nadie a su lado.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir al día siguiente, los verdes ojos de Lambo Bovino se abrieron al mundo nuevamente, sin calmantes en la sangre, pudo pasear su mirada por sus alrededores, notando en cada detalle y en la evidencia de que no estaba en su casa, de hecho parecía la habitación de un hospital.

_¿Dónde…- _iba a preguntar, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta entró alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato.

_¡Lambo! ¡Estas despierto! – _exclamó acercándose.

_¿Tsuna?_ – el castaño sonrió, al parecer el menor estaba bien, pero ¿Recordaba porque estaba en el hospital? Tsunayoshi se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no aplastar a Lambo.

_¿Como te sientes?_ – inquirió con cuidado, clavando sus ojos castaños en los verdes del adolescente, los cuales reflejaban su confusión, miedo y duda ante esta situación ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tsuna supo de inmediato que todo esto seria mas complicado.

_Cansado –_ le respondió sentándose en la cama, de inmediato el mayor acomodó almohadas en su espalda – _Gracias._

_No hay de que._

_¿Qué sucedió? – _Oh si, las cosas serian difíciles.

_¿Recuerdas porque estas aquí? ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo antes? – _dijo el mayor con sumo cuidado, analizando cada uno de los cambios de expresión del menor, sabía que era solo cuestión de minutos, sino de segundos para que todo el puzzle dentro de la cabeza de Lambo terminará de armarse y las cosas cobraran un macabro sentido.

_Yo…_- Lambo guardo silencio y luego sus ojos verdes se abrieron de imprevisto, y Tsuna lo vio. El adolescente acababa de recordar, su rostro empalideció de inmediato y lagrimas se agolparon en sus preciosos ojos verdes, las que rápidamente comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro – _No…no…- _susurraba mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

_Lo siento tanto Lambo _– fue lo único que supo decir el castaño, nunca había sido bueno para lidiar con esta clase de cosas, no sabia que decir o hacer, así que lo mejor era simplemente estar allí para el, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Así que acercándose hasta estar sentado junto a Lambo le envolvió entre sus brazos, dejando que llorara en su hombro, sintiéndole temblar, sintiendo como se aferraba a el como si su vida dependiera de ello – _Todo estará bien…no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo…- _le repetía una y otra vez dibujando círculos en la espalda del menor, intentando transmitirle calidez y cariño.

Los padre de Lambo siempre fueron personas ocupadas, exitosas en sus trabajos, con una prominente carrera que acreditaba cada una de sus acciones, pero no por ello desatendían a su único hijo, muy por el contrario, cuando podían estaban con el, cuando la oportunidad se daba viajaban juntos, disfrutaban de cosas simples, reían y gozaban como una simple familia. Pero ahora ya no habría nada de eso, no mas viajes, no mas cenas en familia, no mas risas, nada…ante ese solitario futuro, no pudo mas que abrazar a Tsuna y llorar, llorar como si no hubiese un mañana, tal como él sentía en aquel momento, no mañana, no futuro, ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

Cuando ya no le quedaron mas lagrimas que derramar, cuando simplemente dejó de temblar en los brazos de Tsuna, soltó con voz trabajada y algo quebrada.

_¿Qué demonios haré ahora? – _Tsuna le estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, con firmeza, con cuidado y cariño.

_No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, yo estaré contigo, no te dejaré solo – _le dijo el castaño sin soltarle.

_¿En serio?_

_Por supuesto._

_Gracias._

_Es lo menos que podía hacer._

_De verdad…Gracias._

_Lo sé – _fue lo único que pudo decir el mayor, porque sabia lo agradecido que estaba en ese momento, lo necesitado que estaba de alguien en quien apoyarse, un pilar para así no desmoronarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta hizo acto de presencia el peliplateado asistente de Tsunayoshi, a pesar de no querer interrumpir aquella escena, debía hacerlo.

_Décimo – _soltó con cuidado acercándose a la cama, en donde el castaño se separaba poco a poco del menor.

_Dime – _le devolvió una vez que se separó por completo de Lambo y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

_Esta todo listo –_ Gokudera no tuvo que decir que era lo que estaba listo, Tsuna supo de inmediato de que se trataba, los preparativos del funeral, lo mejor era no decirle nada a Lambo aun.

_Perfecto –_ soltó mirando de reojo al adolescente, el que tenia la mirada clavada en la ventana y en el brillante cielo despejado en el exterior - _¿Para cuando?_

_Para cuando usted día – _le respondió el peliplateado.

_Entiendo –_ cuando dijo esto clavó sus ojos cafés en Lambo, el que parecía completamente ajeno a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a su lado.

_¿Décimo?_

_Que sea mañana – _soltó Tsunayoshi sin desviar la mirada de Lambo, algo en su interior le decía que el adolescente sabia perfectamente de que estaban hablando – _Encárgate._

_Por supuesto – _y tras eso salio del lugar a paso lento.

El silencio les envolvió por segundos que parecieron eternos, Tsuna no sabia que decir, mientras que Lambo no estaba seguro de querer escuchar algo.

_¿Lambo?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Key to the Heart-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Igual a los pasados dos días, el cielo estaba impecablemente despejado, un cielo celeste sin una nube, un sol brillante. ¡Oh la ironía de tanta belleza y sensación de paz!

Lambo Bovino estaba en la tina de su cuarto de baño, abrazando sus rodillas, el vapor lo envolvía todo, su rostro húmedo dejaba la incógnita si es que estaba llorando o no. No sabia muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba en el agua, pero no le importaba del todo, su cabeza estaba cruzada por miles de imágenes y palabras, cerró sus ojos verdes con fuerza, no quería pensar en nada ¡Absolutamente en nada!

_¿Lambo? – _escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta del cuarto de baño seguido de la conocida voz de Tsuna, el castaño le había acompañado en el hospital y ahora se quedaría con el en la mansión Bovino.

_Ya voy…- _fue la escueta respuesta del adolescente, no valía la pena alargar mas todo esto, debía salir en algún momento y enfrentar la realidad, auque doliera.

Con movimientos lentos salió de la tina para luego envolverse en una mullida toalla blanca, sus ojos comenzaron a arder nuevamente, tenia ganas de llorar, peor no podía hacer esperar a Tsuna, el que tanto le había ayudado y que estaría con el lidiando con todo este desastre.

Así que tragándose su llanto se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño. Sentado en el borde de la cama estaba Tsuna, impecablemente vestido con uno de sus elegantes trajes, Lambo se sentía tan fuera de lugar el no era atractivo, ni elegante, no tenia seguridad ni mucha confianza, se llevó una mano al cuello y apretó entre sus dedos el collar que siempre llevaba puesto.

_Una empleada dejo tu ropa en esa silla – _le dijo el mayor con voz suave señalando la silla del escritorio, Lambo asintió y tomando la ropa volvió a adentrarse en el baño, Tsuna simplemente suspiro, esto seria complicado, sabia que Lambo no quería mostrarse débil, pero era solo un niño, un adolescente que no solo tenia que lidiar con toda una etapa de cambios, sino que también ahora tendría que lidiar con todo un mundo de adultos al que no estaba preparado.

Mientras esperaba a Lambo el celular del castaño comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de su bolsillo contesto.

_¿Diga?_

"_Décimo" – _era la voz inconfundible de su asistente del otro lado de la línea.

_¿Sucede algo Gokudera-kun? – _inquirió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una de las enormes ventanas que tenia la habitación del adolescente de ojos verdes.

"_Recuerde que tenemos una reunión con el escritos mañana" –_ le dijo casi como si estuviese leyendo aquello, y sin dudarlo el castaño sabia que el otro lo estaba haciendo.

_¿Escritos?_ _¿Cuál era su nombre?_

"_Rokudo Mukuro"_

_¡Ah si! Lo recuerdo, podrías enviarle un mensaje y pedirle que pospongamos la reunión para la próxima semana._

"_En seguida"_

_Gracias Gokudera-kun_

"_De nada Décimo" – _Y tras eso ultimo finalizó la llamada, Tsuna guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo justo en el momento que Lambo salía del cuarto de baño, el castaño le miró y sonrió con nostalgia. El adolescente estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje negro, llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y la corbata en su mano, en su rostro se veía la incomodidad.

_¿Sucede algo?_ – preguntó Tsuna preocupado.

_No se hacer el nudo –_ dijo en un susurro tímido

_Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes –_ el mayor se le acercó y colocándose frente al menor sujeto la corbata e hizo el nudo con movimientos rápidos y precisos – _Ya esta – _Lambo movió la cabeza en asentimiento y agachó la mirada.

_Gracias._

_De nada._ – Tsuna colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor, el que levantó la mirada al sentir los ojos castaños del otro sobre el, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran - _¿Estas listo?_

_No lo se – _respondió con sinceridad, a lo que el castaño simplemente sonrió de medio lado con sus ojos cafés cargados de tristeza.

_Vamos –_ dijo indicando la puerta de la habitación, Lambo simplemente asintió y se acercó a esta, Tsuna siguiéndole de cerca.

Afuera les esperaba un vehiculo negro, Gokudera Hayato, asistente de Tsuna se encontraba de pie a un lado de este. El castaño movió la cabeza en asentimiento y su asistente abrió la puerta, primero entró Lambo, dejando así que los dos mayores pudiesen discutir unas cosas antes.

_Yo iré en el vehiculo de atrás – _dijo el peliplateado señalando el otro vehiculo que ninguno de los otros dos parecía haber notado.

_¿Solo? – _inquirió Tsuna.

_No, Yamamoto me acompaña –_ Soltó casi en un susurro, a lo que el mas bajo simplemente sonrió.

_Bien, entonces nos veremos alla._

_Por supuesto – _Y tras ese breve intercambio de palabras Tsuna se adentró en el vehiculo cerrando la puerta.

El viaje fue terriblemente silencioso, Tsuna fradaba cada tanto al adolescente sentado junto a el, el que parecía perdido mirando por la ventana de cristales polarizados, pudo notar que el mejor jugaba con el colar que llevaba puesto, una llave, de metal oscuro con un franja roja hecha de pequeñas piedras rojas, rubíes quizás. Era una joya simple, pero elegante, Lambo parecía mas calmado mientras tenia aquella llave entre sus dedos.

Solo fueron unos minutos mas antes de que el vehiculo se detuviera, Tsuna soltó un largo suspiro y miró a Lambo, colocando una manos sobre el hombro del menor, el cual se sobresalto levemente ante el inesperado toque.

_¿Tsuna? – _aquellos ojos verdes se clavaron en los cafés de Tsuna.

_Es hora._

_Esta bien._

Apenas bajaron del automóvil una marea de flashes de luz les cegaron, el castaño soltó un gruñido mientras sentía como Lambo se aferraba a su mano con fuerza.

_Demonios – _esto seria mas difícil de lo que había creído – _Malditos reporteros – _soltó en un susurro justo cuando Gokudera aparecía a su lado como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

_Por aquí Décimo – _indicó su asistente – _Así evitaremos a la prensa._

_Gracias Gokudera-kun. – _dijo sin soltar la mano de Lambo siguiendo a su asistente por entre la gente y las luces hacia un costado del edificio principal del cementerio.

_Solo hago mi trabajo Décimo._

_Lo se, lo se._

**Fin Capitulo 2.**

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! Había prometido subir algo, pero el tiempo comenzó a jugarme malas pasadas y al final no pude escribir nada hasta ahora. Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, yo había dicho que no dejaría botada ninguna de mis historias y aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra.

Espero les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de esta historia que como ven, recién comienza.

Lucy.


	3. Capitulo 3: Una semana antes

"**Key to the heart"**

**Capitulo 3: Una semana antes.**

La puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par y en el umbral apareció el adolescente de ojos verdes, con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

_¿Cuándo llegaron? – _soltó corriendo a abrazar primero a su madre y luego a su padre, al hacer eso, notó la presencia de una tercera persona - _¡Tsuna! – _exclamó sonriéndole al castaño, el que le sonrió de vuelta.

_Hola – _saludó el castaño.

_¿No tienes escuela? - _ inquirió su madre a lo que el adolescente se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

_No han respondido mi pregunta._

_Llegaros hace unas pocas horas atrás – _respondió su padre.

_¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse esta vez?_ – preguntó el de ojos verdes pasando la mirada de su padre a su madre.

_Una semana, después debemos ir a Italia… –_ le respondió esta vez la mujer.

_Y tu, vendrás con nosotros –_ completó su padre con una sonrisa.

_¿¡En serio! – _exclamó sorprendido.

_Por supuesto –_ la sonrisa en el rostro de Lambo simplemente se amplió, parecía casi iluminar todo a su alrededor.

_El trabajo que vamos a hacer a Italia no será largo, así que podremos pasar tiempo juntos._

_Fantástico – _exclamó el adolescente para luego mirar a Tsuna - _¿Y tu? – _inquirió.

_Vine para hacer que realmente ese viaje sea como unas vacaciones con tus padres._

_¡Excelente! – _soltó el menor con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y con sus ojos verdes brillando de felicidad.

_Si no te vas ahora llegaras tarde –_ pudo escuchar la voz de su madre, esta ni siquiera había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando el adolescente ya había salido volando por la puerta rumbo a la salida.

El sol brillaba en el cielo, lo que simplemente le hacia sentir aun mas feliz, caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y con el bolso al hombro.

_¡Lambo! – _escuchó una voz femenina, el adolescente de ojos verdes se detuvo y se volteó.

_¡Ipin! – _soltó saludando a la chica que se le acercaba apresurada, tenia su misma edad y llevaba su largo cabello negro en dos largas trenzas. Era su mejor amiga, se habían conocido en uno de los tantos viajes de negocios de los padres de Lambo, negocios que les habían llevado a China, en donde habían terminado haciendo tratos con la familia de Ipin, la que encontrando una mejor oportunidad para hacer negocios habían decidido trasladarse a Japón con la familia de Lambo, desde entonces ambos herederos habían sido inseparables, los mejores amigos, por eso mismo la chica de nacionalidad china notó te inmediato que algo le sucedía a lambo, algo bueno, su rostro parecía brillar y el hecho de que no se hubiese tropezado aun solo acentuaba su suposición.

_¿Qué sucedió lambo? Pareces demasiado feliz – _soltó su amiga comenzando a caminar, el chico de ojos verdes a su lado.

_Mis padres regresaron hoy –_ le dijo el adolescente con una sonrisa, la chica sonrió de vuelta.

_¿¡En serio! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?_

_Solo una semana, pero es no es la buena noticia._

_¿Ah no?_

_No – _la sonrisa en el rostro de Lambo pareció incluso ampliarse – _Yo viajaré con ellos a Italia._

_¿¡En serio! – _la chica comenzó a saltar y Lambo con ella, estaban demasiado felices. Ipin sabia lo que era la vida de Lambo, la vida de heredero de fortuna, solitaria y llena de lujos que muchas veces estaban simplemente vacíos.

Ambos continuaron caminando y conversando de cosas simples, en poco tiempo llegaron a los terrenos del instituto privado al que asistían, siendo los hijos de personas importantes por supuesto que asistían a una institución educativa como esta.

El único problema era el hecho de que los dos amigos no iban en el mismo curso, estaban en el mismo nivel pero en diferentes salones.

_Nos vemos después – _se detuvieron en la esquina en donde dos pasillos se encontraban, el salón de Ipin estaba al final de uno y el de Lambo al final del otro.

_Nos vemos – _ella se despidió con un simple movimiento de mano y comenzó a caminar, Lambo espero unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su salón no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas divertidas que podrían hacer en el viaje, realmente lo pasarían de maravilla, después de tanto tiempo sin ver a sus padres esto era como un maravilloso regalo. Lambo se detuvo al llegar a esa palabra ¿Regalo? ¡Oh por Dios! Su cumpleaños era dentro de dos semanas ¿¡Como había podido olvidarlo! Sonrió al darse cuenta todo lo que sus padres estaban haciendo por el, un viaje en donde podrían celebrar su cumpleaños numero 16. Y con eso en mente entró al salón.

Algunas cosas podían parecer perfectas, pero en la práctica, estaban muy lejos de serlas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bebía de su café negro como todas las mañanas, estaba sentado en un elegante pero pequeño café en Francia, cerca del barrio antiguo de Paris, su s sombrero cubría y protegía su rostro del sol, sus ojos dorados ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras, lo que le daba un aire aun mas misterioso, completamente vestido con un traje negro de dos piezas, todo en él gritaba elegancia, poder y dinero.

_Llegas tarde – _soltó con voz sedosa como un cuchillo en el momento que un joven de su misma edad se detuvo frente a él.

_No, tú llegaste muy temprano, como siempre – _le respondió. Tenia el cabello rubio desordenado y un llamativo par de ojos celestes, vestía una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones militares, las botas finalizaban todo su atuendo, si l agente no notaba esto curioso, simplemente sabían ocultarlo bien, ambos parecían fuera de lugar ante el otro.

_No voy a comportarme como un bebe y rebajarme a tu nivel –_ soltó el de ojos dorados, a lo que el rubio rió secamente.

_Esta bien, esta bien –_ se rindió mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

_¿Entonces?_ – inquirió enarcando una ceja.

_Te tengo algo interesante._

_Más vale que lo sea._

_Tan exigente como siempre._

_Tengo estándares que mantener – _el rubio metió la mano en el bolso que llevaba consigo y sacó un sobre blanco.

_Tosa la información esta allí –_ le explicó. El de traje abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en silencio la serie de papeles pulcramente ordenados en el interior del sobre. Tuvieron que pasar unos silenciosos minutos mas para que el de cabello oscuro terminara de leer todos y cada uno de los documentos, todo era información valiosa y necesaria, aunque parecía lo contrario.

_Necesitaré algunas cosas –_ soltó luego de largos segundos después de haber dejado todos los papeles nuevamente ordenados dentro del mencionado sobre.

_Entonces ¿Tomaras el trabajo?_ – inquirió clavando sus ojos celeste en el moreno.

_No estaría pidiendo cosas si no fuera por ello –_ soltó.

_Ya, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos –_ el de cabello negro achicó la mirada, a lo que el otro rió, no sintiéndose intimidado ante la mirada afilada del otro.

_Necesitaré todo esto para mañana –_ dijo anotando unas cuantas cosas en italiano en el mismo sobre que el rubio le había extendido.

_¿¡Mañana!_? – exclamó el rubio mirando todo lo que el otro había anotado.

_Si, ¿Algún problema con ello?_ – soltó con una sonrisa de medio lado, desafiante y burlesca.

_No, ninguno –_ le respondió – _Para mañana estará todo._

_Excelente – _y tras esa última palabra se puso de pie y se perdió de vista la gente que caminaba por el lugar, el rubio soltó un suspiro agotado.

_Trabajar con ese demonio siempre hace mi vida mas difícil –_ soltó poniéndose de pie, colocándose su bolso al hombro y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – _Este día será uno muy largo – _Y haciéndose a la idea de todo lo que tendría que hacer para poder conseguir todo lo que el otro le había pedido, se adentro en la ciudad por el lado contrario.

El hombre del terno se subió a un vehiculo negro y se encaminó de regreso al hotel en donde se estaba hospedando, era momento de comenzar a organizar lo que haría a continuación, y como. Con una sonrisa soberbia en sus labios bajó del automóvil y se adentró en el vestíbulo del hotel, lo primero que tendría que hacer era moverse, tendría que viajar a Japón dentro de esta semana, mientras mas rápido estuviese en el país asiático, mas rápido podría dejar todo en orden para terminar con este trabajo en menos tiempo del establecido por el cliente, terminaría todo en una semana, no en un mes. Sonrió para si mismo mientras se adentraba en su habitación del hotel. Una vez adentro se deshizo de su chaqueta y su sombrero, para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en la sala, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra en un solo y elegante movimiento, y comenzó a ordenar dentro de su cabeza todo lo que haría, el viaje a Japón, reservación de hotel, la entrega de las cosas de Coronello, investigación y análisis del objetivo, y por supuesto el desarrollo final de todo su trabajo, la culminación. Cerró sus ojos dorados un segundo dejando los pensamientos relacionados a un lado de su mente, ahora estaba solo y podía relajarse un poco.

_Necesito un trago - _ soltó abriendo sus ojos y poniéndose de pie, un poco de alcohol le ayudaría a relajarse.

La suite que había pedido tenia todo incluido, habitación, cuarto de baño, comedor, cocina y minibar, se encaminó a este último con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, cuando se refería a comodidad, no escatimaba en gastos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ella podía ver la felicidad en el rostro del menor, quizás era la única que sabia esto, pero el saber que su amigo tenia una forma de expresarse, de liberar sus emociones le hacia sentir mas tranquila, y por supuesto privilegiada de ser ella quien había visto esto, nadie mas. Lambo realmente confiaba en ella.

_Es realmente hermoso Lambo – _le dijo ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose al otro, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes del salón de artes dibujando en una libreta de dibujo.

_¿En serio lo crees? – _inquirió él algo sonrojado por haber sido elogiado.

_O sea, por supuesto, después de todo la modelo es hermosa –_ soltó con una sonrisa, a lo que Lambo rió.

_Tan modesta como siempre –_ le dijo el tomando la libreta con cuidado u amor, era uno de sus mayores tesoros, el dibujo era uno de la misma Ipin, sentada en el umbral de la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

_Realmente es hermoso ¿Tienes mas?_ – preguntó ella mirando por sobre el hombro de Lambo, el sonrojo aumento un poco.

_Si._

_¿Puedo verlos?_

_Esta bien – _le respondió extendiéndole la libreta – _Con cuidado, tengo unos papeles guardados adentro – _dijo nervioso – _Hay algunos que no están terminados así que no los mires mucho…de hecho ignóralos por completo – _cuando Lambo se colocaba nervioso comenzaba a jugar con el collar en forma de llave, gesto que al parecer le relajaba.

_No te preocupes Lambo, todo lo que haces es hermoso –_ le dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Lambo era algo tímido y un buen alumno, de hecho el chico era un genio, lo que por supuesto le traía mas de un problema, los chicos de 15 años podían llegar a ser muy crueles, mas de una vez Ipin había encontrado a su amigo llorando en el salón de artes - _¿Tsuna? – _inquirió ella cuando se detuvo en uno de los dibujos, en donde salía el castaño sentado bajo un árbol con un libro en el regazo.

_Si, se veía tan tranquilo._

_Es extraño verlo sin su traje y su capa – _le dijo ella ya que estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero Lambo que casi había crecido con el castaño, conocía lados de el que nadie más conocía.

_Lo se, la gente esta acostumbrada a su apariencia inalcanzable –_ Ipin continuó pasando las hojas, viendo los dibujos con cuidado y detalle.

_¿Y ellos?_ – preguntó la chica deteniéndose, señalando un dibujo en donde salían tres individuos de pie frente a una puerta, los tres muy diferentes los unos a los otros. Uno tenia el cabello cortado recto, usaba lentes y parecía tener un peculiar tatuaje de un código de barras en una de sus mejillas. Otro tenia el cabello en puntas con varios pinches sujetando algunos mechones, una cicatriz cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado pasando por sobre su nariz. Y el último de ellos, el que estaba justamente en medio de los otros dos, tenía el cabello en un peculiar peinado de piña, con una larga mecha que acariciaba su espalda.

_Fueron a la oficina de Tsuna hace unas semanas atrás – _le dijo Lambo a modo de explicación.

_Allí los viste entonces._

_Si, de hecho también habían dos chicas con ellas – _dijo el de ojos verdes acercándose a Ipin y cambiando la hoja – _Ellas – _señaló a dos chicas, una de ellas llevaba un vestido negro y un peinado demasiado semejante al del hombre de la piña, un parche cubría uno de sus ojos. La otra llevaba el cabello corto y recto peinado hacia un lado, tenia puesto un vestido blanco y botas que llegaban al muslo – _Ella y el hombre piña parecían ser hermanos – _dijo Lambo refiriéndose a la chica del parche.

_Por lo que veo aquí, en realidad lo parecen –_ le respondió Ipin – _Parecen interesantes – _soltó cambiando las hojas viendo los demás dibujos.

_Eso parece, solos los pude ver esa única vez._

_¿¡Una vez! ¿¡Los viste una sola vez y pudiste hacer todo esto! – _inquirió ella sorprendida, los dibujos eran demasiado detallados, demasiado cuidadosos.

_Si, ese día había ido de visita a la oficina y ellos llegaron para hablar con Tsuna, el hombre piña fue el que mas habló, los otros solo le acompañaban._

Ipin estaba maravillada, realmente Lambo tenia gran habilidad para esto, podía hacer preciosos dibujos con solo un vistazo, simplemente hermoso. La chica no podía entender porque la gente se burlaba de Lambo, porque le molestaban y trataban cruelmente, quizás el hecho de venir de una de las familias mas poderosas en el rubro del desarrollo tecnológico, o el hecho de que era buen alumno, y que los profesores parecían amarle de manera incondicional, quizás era todo eso en un conjunto.

_Realmente me encantan, todos ellos – _le dijo Ipin devolviéndole la libreta, la que inmediatamente guardo en su mochila.

_Gracias – _dijo él algo avergonzado – _Vamos, la siguiente clase debe estar por comenzar – _la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se colocó de pie.

_Vamos – _Lambo terminó de guardar sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta, la chica a su lado.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a su salón cuando una pregunta saltó a la cabeza de Ipin, y siendo la chica directa que era, no podía simplemente guardársela.

_Lambo._

_Dime._

_¿Puedo ver tu llave? – _soltó de golpe, a lo que su amigo se detuvo de lleno y le miró con sus ojos verdes cargados de sorpresa.

_¿Qué? – _preguntó.

_¿Puedo. ver. tu. llave? – _preguntó nuevamente esta vez haciendo especial énfasis en cada palabra, notando como esta pregunta parecía descolocar un poco al otro.

_No lo se, no me gusta que la gente la vea – _le respondió con duda y algo de tristeza en la voz, Ipin le miró atentamente.

_¿Por qué? Debe ser hermosa - _Lambo desvió la mirada.

_Pues no lo es…- _respondió con simpleza, Ipin supo de inmediato que sin quererlo había tocado un punto terriblemente sensible en Lambo ¡Debió tener mas cuidado!

_Lambo, no creo que eso sea verdad – _le dijo ella con voz suave – _Todas las llaves tienen su propia belleza, no existe ninguna que no sea hermosa de su propia única manera – _le explicó ella. El joven de ojos verdes agachó la mirada para luego clavarla en la chica china.

_Esta bien…tu serás la primera persona a la que se la muestro – _le dijo él con voz cansada – _Solo…- _se detuvo – _No digas nada… - _suplicó mientras rebuscaba la cadena oculta bajo su camisa de colegio.

_Esta bien – _le respondió ella con voz suave.

_Allí esta – _sacó la cadena y con ella la llave, Ipin tomó esta entre sus manos con cuidado y allí la observó detenidamente. Era oscura, de un metal casi negro, y tenia una línea roja, la joven china solo conocía una palabra para describir la llave de Lambo: _**"Elegante" **_, nunca antes había visto una llave como aquella, era hermosa a su manera. Ipin no pudo evitar pensar que la persona dueña de esa llave era seria y algo fría, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, eso solo significaba que seria el perfecto complemento para la personalidad alegre y calida de Lambo.

_Es perfecta – _dijo ella con voz firme – _Y no importa que es lo que digan las personas estúpidas…es hermosa – _y con esas palabras se ganó una sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

_Gracias._

_De nada._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lambo entró en su habitación con aire algo desconcentrado, como si su cabeza estuviese en otro lugar, y llevaba días así, pensativo y meditativo, desde que había hablado con Ipin que estaba así, su amiga la había comentado muchas cosas interesantes, el como el hecho de que su llave fuese así solo podía significar que la persona dueña de esta seria seria y elegante, quizás atractiva, la llave reflejaba todo eso, y Lambo no había parado de imaginar ¿Cuándo conocería a esa persona? ¿Cómo sería? No estaba muy seguro de estar listo para conocer a esa persona, pero había algo que podía afirmar con seguridad, la persona dueña se la llave seria su complemente, su perfecta alma gemela.

¿Cómo hubiese sabido Lambo que ser la perfecta alma gemela de alguien no tiene nada que ver con que las personas sean perfectas?

Muy por el contrario, quizás si se analizaba a si mismo podría darse cuenta que solo alguien con cualidades que él no posee podría llegar a ser perfecto para el, pero Lambo no pensaba en esas cosas, genio o no, Lambo solo tenia 15 años, y como tal solo fantaseaba con la perfección que esperaba encontrar en esa otra persona, sin saber que es lo que le traería su desesperado deseo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación sacándole de inmediato de su ensoñación.

_¡Pase! – _exclamó sin moverse de la cama en donde estaba recostado, la puerta se abrió y por esta hizo acto de presencia su madre.

_Lambo querido – _dijo ella con voz suave – _Tenemos una fiesta en la mansión Vongola - _ el de ojos verdes agachó la mirada, había escuchado esto miles de veces – _Tienes que arreglarse, no podemos permitir que la gente te vea en tu uniforme ¿No es así?_

Lambo tardó varios segundos en captar el significado de lo que acababa de decir su madre, cuando finalmente entendió lo que ella había dicho se colocó de pie de un salto y abrazo a su madre con fuerza.

_¡Oh si! ¡Oh si! – _Lambo saltaba de felicidad una vez que se soltó de su madre, la habitación se lleno de la risa de ella y de las exclamaciones alegres del adolescente.

_Aquí te dejo la invitación, no la vayas a perder – _le dijo su madre acercándose a la puerta – _Nos vamos en una hora, te quiero en el vestíbulo en ese tiempo exacto._

_Por supuesto – _le respondió el adolescente casi metiéndose por completo en el interior de su ropero, buscando desesperadamente por algo para usar.

El joven de ojos verdes tomó una ducha y se vistió. Un pantalón de tela, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas, no quiso usar corbata porque simplemente sentía que no iba con el. Se miró en el espejo que tenia en su habitación y sonrió, iba elegante pero con un toque de desordenado, lo que iba perfectamente con él. Se colocó su reloj en una de sus muñecas y unas cuantas cadenitas en la otra, su llave oculta bajo su ropa.

Salió de su habitación con invitación en mano y paso seguro, en el vestíbulo sus padres le esperaban elegantemente vestido, su madre le miro y sonrió ampliamente.

_Te ves hermoso._

_Hermoso es para las niñas – _se quejó el adolescente.

_Lo siento, esta bien._ _Te ves apuesto – _corrigió su madre con una risita suave.

_Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde –_ dijo su padre sonriendo también.

La familia Bovino salió de su mansión, un vehiculo les esperaba en la entrada. El viaje había la mansión Vongola fue rápido y silencioso, una vez que el automóvil se detuvo frente a la entrada, los tres integrantes bajaron del automóvil y se encaminaron a la entrada, varios invitados llegaban en ese momento. Lambo pasaba la mirada por todos, si bien había estado en la mansión Vongola incontables veces, siempre que había una fiesta el lugar parecía transformarse en un lugar completamente nuevo, y de hecho así era, cuando se adentraron en el vestíbulo, preciosos adornos en azul lo decoraban todo, Lambo no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en el fondo del mar.

_¡Vinieron! – _escuchó el adolescente una voz conocida acercándose, al voltearse pudo ver a Tsuna impecablemente vestido con un traje blanco, su inseparable capa a los hombros.

_¡Tsuna! – _saludó Lambo con una sonrisa, de inmediato buscando con la mirada a la mano derecha del castaño, el que siempre le regañaba cuando trataba así al joven Vongola, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

_Que bueno que pudieron venir los tres –_ dijo Tsuna deteniéndose frente a los padres de Lambo e intercambiando saludos.

_¿Y Gokudera?_ – soltó el adolescente, a lo que el castaño rió.

_Ocupado –_ fue lo único que dijo y Lambo supo que el mayor estaba disfrutando con todo esto – _Por favor diviértanse – _dijo mirando a los padres de Lambo y luego a este mismo – _Quizás no encuentre gente de tu edad, pero si te aburres mucho no dudes en ir a molestarme un rato – _le dijo dándole una calida sonrisa.

_Nosotros saludaremos a algunos conocidos, se cortes –_ le dijo su madre.

_Por supuesto –_ sus padres se alejaron entre los invitados mientras el menor decidió acercarse a la comida, una vez allí sacó un vaso de refresco y comenzó a caminar entre los invitados, buscando un lugar en donde poder estar tranquilo.

Despues de muchos saludos y presentaciones termino en un extremo del enorme salón, cerca de un enorme y precioso ventanal, se podía ver el cielo nocturno, las estrellas y la brillante luna, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tomó un sorbo de su vaso cuando pudo sentir una mirada insistente, con algo de hastío de volteo, de partida no vio a nadie, hasta que con mas detalle pudo ver a un hombre cerca de una mesa a varios metros de él, quien le miraba fijamente, Lambo se colocó algo nervioso y desvió la mirada, habría jurado que el hombre tenia unos ojos dorados inquietantes.

El adolescente prefirió dejar todo eso de lado y continuar disfrutando de la fiesta, aunque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano terminaría molestando a Tsuna, después de todo era solo un niño de 15 años en una fiesta en donde el promedio de los invitados superaba los 25.

Estaba paseando por el salón cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de su bolsillo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ipin.

_¡Hola! – _saludó apenas contestó la llamada.

"_¡Lambo! Supe que estas en la fiesta Vongola" – _exclamó la chica emocionada.

_Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

"_Mis padres están en la fiesta, yo no pude ir"_

_¿Por qué?_

"_Mi vestido se arruinó"_

_Podrías haberte puesto cualquier otra cosa._

"_¡Por supuesto que no!" – _Lambo reprimió una risita.

_Esta bien, esta bien._

"_¿Y? ¿Cómo esta la fiesta? ¿Alguien interesante?" – _inquirió ella riendo.

_A ver…_- comenzó a pasar la mirada por el salón – _Esta el hombre piña y sus acompañantes – _le dijo viendo en la distancia como el mencionado hombre se acercaba a Tsuna – _Algunos empresarios…un tipo de pelo blanco, nadie mas que parezca interesante – _le dijo con voz aburrida.

"_¿Estas aburrido_?" – inquirió Ipin.

_Un poco, creo que iré a molestar a Tsuna_.

"_Bueno, entonces después hablamos" _– se despidió la chica riendo.

_Después hablamos _– y tras ello cortó la llamada, como había estado caminando mientras hablaba no se percató de que había alguien frente a el hasta que chocó con dicha persona – _¡Lo siento mucho! – _se disculpó de inmediato levantando la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, encontrándose con un peculiar par de ojos dorados, los que le miraban fijamente. _- Lo siento, no me percate por donde iba – _se disculpo con mas calma, agachando la mirada, esos ojos dorados le haban puesto nervioso.

El hombre de ojos dorados levantó una ceja inquisidora, paso su mirada por el adolescente frente a el y sonrió, su sonrisa estaba cargada de algo peculiar, algo misterioso, como si supiera algo que tu no.

_No es nada – _dijo con voz varonil y firme, para luego alejarse entre la gente.

Lambo se quedo estático viéndolo alejarse, hasta su caminar expelía poder y seguridad, el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar preguntarse.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

Oh… ¿Cómo hubiese sabido que pronto lo descubriría?

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

**Nota de la autora: **Ante la insistencia de una amiga y del hecho de que mañana debo ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños de la que no pretendo regresar hasta el sábado, tome la decisión de terminar este capitulo lo mas pronto posible para el alivio de todas las personas que se están arrancando el cabello por leer que pasara.

Ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y ténganme paciencia, que como soy una adicta a escribir tengo mil y un fics nuevos que estoy traspasando al pc, así que lo mas probable que uno de estos días les ataque con muchas cosas nuevas, solo, tengan paciencia.

Los quiero, y no olviden dejar un comentario.

Lucy.


	4. Capitulo 4: Consecuencias

"**Key to the heart"**

**Capitulo 4: Consecuencias.**

_Lambo, tienes que salir en algún momento, no puedes quedarte allí para siempre – _le decía Ipin del otro lado de la puerta, afuera de la habitación.

_Puedo tratar – _se escuchó la respuesta desde el interior.

_¡Lambo! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!_

_¡Yo igual hablo en serio! ¡No quiero salir! – _exclamó con voz quebrada. Ipin soltó un suspiro y apoyó la frente en la superficie de la puerta.

_Lambo, estoy preocupada por ti, no puedes encerrarte de esta manera – _le dijo con voz suave, no obtuvo respuesta de parte de su amigo, solo unos sollozos que le quebraron el corazón – _Yo…debo regresar a mi casa, pero si quieres hablar con alguien no dudes en llamarme – _le dijo comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo – _Y no puedo creer que su cumpleaños sea mañana._

_Yo tampoco – _escuchó una voz proveniente de otro de los pasillos.

_Sawada-san – _soltó la joven china algo sorprendida.

_Lo siento si te asuste – _se disculpó el mayor con sus ojos cafés cruzados por la tristeza.

_No se preocupe – _le dijo ella con una sonrisa débil

_¿Y? ¿Salió de su habitación? – _inquirió preocupado, ella agachó la mirada.

_No. No quiere salir – _Tsuna soltó un suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello castaño.

_Ha estado así desde el funeral, hace dos días – _le explicó.

_Quizás, debería llevárselo de aquí, no creo que le haga bien todo esto – _le dijo Ipin con voz triste.

_Gokudera-kun me dijo algo parecido – _respondió el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

_Quizás sea lo mejor._

_Quizás._

Ipin continuó su camino rumbo a la salida, mientras Tsuna se encaminaba a la habitación de Lambo, no podía quedarse tranquilo, no cuando el menor sufría y se sumergía en un mar se depresión y autocompación, debía hacer algo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó.

_Lambo, soy yo Tsuna ¿Puedo pasar? – _no hubo respuesta, Tsuna comenzó a ponerse nervioso - _¿Lambo? – _llamó preocupado, al no recibir respuesta nuevamente tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, el ventanal abierto y las cortinas meciéndose al ritmo del viento - _¿Lambo? – _tuvieron que pasar unos segundo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y comenzaran a ver son mas claridad los contornos de las cosas, fue allí que pudo ver al adolescente acurrucado sobre su cama, Tsuna podía ver como temblaba

Estaba llorando.

Sin decir nada se sentó en la cama y abrazó al menor, meciéndole entre sus brazos, intentando calmarle, demostrarle que estaba seguro con él, que podrían resolver todo esto, aunque costara, Tsuna no estaba dispuesto a que Lambo se sumergiera dentro de si mismo y se ahogara en su propia tristeza, ¡No podía permitirlo!

_Nos iremos de aquí – _dijo con voz firme – _Te irás conmigo a la mansión Vongola – _continuó – _No te dejaré solo, no en estas condiciones, no en esta casa, ni en esta habitación solo, estaré contigo, me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites – _Lambo continuó llorando por varias minutos mas, sujeto a la ropa de Tsuna, sujeto al mismo Tsuna como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

Tras esas últimas palabras ambos cayeron dormidos en la cama del menor, sin importarles nada, ni la ausencia de personas queridas, ni el trabajo que mantenía su vida, ninguno de los dos pensaba en esas cosas, no valía la pena, lo único que realmente importaba era que estaban allí para el otro, en especial Tsuna para Lambo.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora, Tsuna pudo escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación, poniéndose de pie, vigilando que Lambo siguiera dormido y pasándose una mano por su ahora desordenado cabello se acercó a la puerta.

_¿Si? – _inquirió algo adormilado, sabiendo que la única persona que podría despertarle a esta hora para decirle algo solo podría ser su asistente, mirándole con sus ojos cafés aun algo adormilados enarcó una ceja en interrogación.

_Buenos días Decimo – _saludó el de cabello plateado.

_Buenos días Gokudera-kun – _le respondió el castaño indicándole al otro que salieran y hablaran en el pasillo, el mas alto obedeció y ambos salieron de la habitación con Tsuna cerrando la puerta a su espalda - _¿Algo nuevo?_

_Algunos papeles que firmar y pospuse todas sus reuniones para la próxima semana – _dijo el de ojos claros, el castaño sonrió levemente.

_A veces no se que haría sin ti – _soltó sonriéndole de medio lado.

_¿Y como esta? – _inquirió señalando la puerta, y por consiguiente al adolescente que se encontraba aun durmiendo en su interior.

_Mal - _ le respondió Tsuna con voz cansada – _Aunque eso era de esperarse tomando en cuenta las circunstancias – _Gokudera movió la cabeza en asentimiento – _Por eso seguiré la recomendación que Ipin y tú me dieron._

_¿Ipin y yo? – _preguntó con duda en la voz ¿Qué había recomendado? ¿Qué había dicho?

_Nos vamos a la mansión Vongola – _le dijo con voz firme.

_¿Todos?_

_Todos, en especial Lambo._

_Entiendo – _le respondió Gokudera – _Entonces tendré todo listo._

_Yo le diré a Lambo y nos iremos de inmediato a la mansión._

_Por supuesto, yo me encargaré de todo._

_Gracias Gokudera-kun – _dijo con voz suave.

_No hay de qué._

Y con esas últimas palabras Tsuna regresó a la habitación de Lambo para así despertarle, era hora de salir de aquella recamara y de aquella casa que si bien era la que guardaba miles de recuerdos hermosos, ahora solo lograba abrir aun mas las recientes heridas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Lambo Bovino había quedado huérfano y un poco menos desde que había comenzado a vivir en la mansión Vongola, información que no paso desapercibida para la prensa. Miles y miles de rumores relacionados a Tsuna y a Lambo, Gokudera, siendo el buen asistente que era, se había encargado de que ninguno de estos horripilantes y morbosos rumores llegaran a oídos del menor, el pobre aun estaba demasiado inestable emocionalmente como para tener que enfrentar que es lo que la gente estaba diciendo sobre su nuevo guardián, no podía arriesgarse a que algo pudiese gatillas un estado de depresión aun más profundo, o incluso algo peor.

A regañadientes y luego de mucho insistir de parte de Tsuna, Lambo había regresado al instituto. Ipin se mantenía a su lado todo el tiempo, pero eso no evitaba que la gente clavara sus ojos inquisidores en el menor, con aquella mirada que gritaba el morbo de saber cómo se sentía y todo eso que pudiese estar relacionado con la noticia de sus padres, y no porque realmente les importara saber cómo se sentía el menor, simplemente era por el hecho de satisfacer su propia perturbadora curiosidad, lo que solo hacia enfadar a la joven china.

Tsuna estaba terriblemente preocupado de lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza de Lambo, lo que podría hacer, la perdida de alguien querido, el golpe emocional dejaba huellas muy grandes en una persona, mas aun si esta era pequeña, como Lambo, si bien no era un niño pequeño, el daño podía ser igual de irreparable ¿Qué podría suceder? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué decir? ¿Y qué no?

Ipin buscaba por todos lados a Lambo, el joven de ojos verdes simplemente no estaba, lo había perdido de vista solo por un segundo, y un solo segundo había bastado para que Lambo desapareciera ¡Demonios! Pasaba por los pasillos a paso rápido, mirando atentamente cada lugar, el reloj avanzaba y Lambo no aparecía ¿¡Donde demonios estaba! Y de repente…su celular vibró.

"_**Estoy en la azotea. Lambo"**_

La chica soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y se encaminó a paso acelerado a la escalera más cercana, saltando de a dos y tres los escalones llegó al último piso, abrió la puerta de acceso a la azotea y allí lo vio, acariciado por los rayos de sol estaba Lambo, sentado con su libreta de dibujo apoyada en sus piernas, con aquel semblante sereno que parecía solo poner más nerviosa a la gente a su alrededor, en especial a su amiga, la que no podía saber qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza cuando tenía aquella expresión en su rostro.

_Lambo – _soltó ella aliviada, acercándose a el – _No sabes cuando me preocupaste - _ le dijo sentándose a su lado.

_¿Y las clases? - _ inquirió Lambo sin levantar la vista de la libreta.

_Si tu te las saltas, yo también – _fue la simple respuesta de Ipin, la que le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, al hacerlo pudo ver con total claridad lo que estaba dibujando, y la joven chica tuvo que reprimir sus lagrimas. Era un dibujo del funeral, tan hermoso que robaba el aliento.

_Gracias – _fue lo único que dijo Lambo, Ipin no supo muy bien porque era que le estaba agradeciendo, pero simplemente no le importaba, mientras Lambo estuviese bien, ella sería su sombra, quisieralo o no, le cuidaría.

El silencio les envolvió por varios minutos, quizás incluso una hora, pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, no en estar circunstancias cuando el silencio era simplemente cómodo

_¿Has dibujado más? – _inquirió ella con voz suave.

_Un poco – _fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, el cual le extendió la libreta para que pudiera verla. Ipin comenzó a cambiar hoja por hoja, y pudo ver que todos los dibujos nuevos eran del funeral, las personas que estuvieron presentes, algunos lugares hermosos, e incluso tumbas, la joven china sabia que todo esto no estaba bien, que debía haber alguna forma de distraer a Lambo para que no siguiera torturándose como ahora.

_Lambo ¿Por qué no vamos al cine después de clases? – _inquirió ella con entusiasmo en la voz. El chico de ojos verdes le miró y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

_Esta bien – _fue su escueta respuesta.

La campana que daba fin a las clases finalmente sonó, Ipin fue la primera en colocarse de pie, para luego mirar al chico de ojos verdes y extender su mano hacia él.

_¿Vamos? – _preguntó ella sonriéndole cálidamente, Lambo le devolvió apenas la sonrisa.

Tomó la mano que la joven china le había extendido y se colocó de pie, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las escaleras que les llevarían a los pisos inferiores.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en completo silencio, Ipin notó de inmediato el hecho de que su amigo no quería hablar de nada, así que simplemente optó por el silencio, y no que fuese uno incomodo, por el contrario, era tranquilo y algo triste, lo cual era de esperarse tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. La joven china sabia que tomaría tiempo para que Lambo asumiera y viviera con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella sabía que este afán por la soledad y la distancia era una etapa, era su forma de protegerse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de todas las cosas malas con las que tendría que seguir viviendo. Ipin solo esperaba que una vez que superara esta etapa no encontrara alguna otra forma para deshacerse del dolor, alguna otra manera peor que atormentarse con la imagen del funeral, al pensar en ello, la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco de que su amigo no hubiese entrado en una fase depresiva suicida, aunque ¿Quién sabe que podría suceder después? Que es lo que podría pasar por la cabeza de Lambo.

Una vez que recogieron sus cosas del salón de clases salieron del instituto, no habían dado ni siquiera tres pasos cuando un auto negro se detuvo junto a ellos en la acera, Ipin se tenso de inmediato. Los vidrios estaban polarizados, no se podía ver el interior.

_Soy yo – _se escuchó una voz conocida, mientras la ventana del conductor se abría revelando unos ojos claros y un cabezo platinado.

_¡Gokudera-san! – _soltó la joven china aliviada.

_El decimo me encomendó llevarlos - _fue lo único que dijo el mayor pasando la mirada de un adolescente a otro.

_Muchas gracias – _le respondió Ipin - _¿Nos podría llevar al cine? – _inquirió ella con cuidado, notando la mueca en el rostro de Gokudera, el cual finalmente soltó un largo suspiro.

_Por supuesto, pero no esperen que entre con ustedes – _soltó de inmediato a lo que la joven china rió abriendo la puerta del asiento de trasero.

_Gracias – _Lambo se subió después de ella sin decir una palabra, Ipin conversó algunas cosas con Gokudera durante el trayecto hacia el cine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Algunos días habían transcurrido, Tsuna intentaba pasar el máximo de tiempo en la mansión con Lambo, pero igualmente su trabajo le absorbía demasiado, lo que dejaba al adolescente a merced de su cabeza y de todo lo que podía pasar por esta, lo cual algunas veces solo eran cosas demasiado alejadas de su naturaleza, de su personalidad.

Tsuna tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder, Ipin le había hecho un comentario respecto a los dibujos, le había dado mostrado como Lambo estaba lidiando con toda esta tragedia, y el castaño sabia que esto no era bueno, el menor debía encontrar otra forma de cubrir el dolor, otra forma para comenzar a sanar.

¿Cómo hubiese sabido Tsuna de que era solo cosa de días para que Lambo descubriera una nueva forma para enfrentar el dolor? Una que por supuesto no sería del todo buena.

Ipin fue la primera en notar el extraño y nuevo comportamiento de su amigo, ¿Acaso era una nueva forma de lidiar con el dolor? ¿Con la ausencia? La chica esperaba que solo fuese momentáneo, comenzaba a preocuparse hacia donde se estaba encaminando todo este nuevo actuar de Lambo. La chica achicó la mirada y frunció los labios, podía verlos desde el salón en donde estaba, ella tenía algunas clases extras que Lambo no, este último se encontraba en el patio, donde había solo unos cuantos estudiantes, su amigo se encontraba apoyado en un árbol y un chico, obviamente de curso superior, unos dos años más grande, mas alto, masculino, Ipin estaba preocupada viendo como la mano del chico mayor acariciaba con lentitud el brazo de Lambo, como este sonreía de medio lado, esta no era la primera vez que veía a Lambo actuando así, tan coqueto, tan descarado, le había visto hacer cosas parecidas hace unos días atrás ¡El no era así! ¡¿Por qué hacia esto?

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron en sorpresa cuando el chico mayor se inclinó y susurro algo en el oído de Lambo, mientras una de sus piernas se acomodaba entre las de este ultimo.

La campana sonó. Sin perder tiempo Ipin dejó sus cosas a un lado y partió a paso rápido a ver a Lambo, debía alejarse de ese chico, debía dejar de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ella ya podía suponer que cosas podría estar haciendo, pero simplemente no quería creerlo. Caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos y las escaleras rumbo al patio, nerviosa de lo que pudiese encontrar una vez que llegara allí, pero… ¿Y si no encontraba nada? O peor aún, a nadie.

Justo cuando estaba cruzando ese pensamiento por su cabeza se detuvo, Lambo y aquel chico no estaban en donde ella les había visto ¿Se habían ido juntos? **¿¡Juntos! **Buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones, pero nada, no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista, no estaban en ninguna parte.

_¡Demonios! – _soltó en un susurro para ella misma, se sentía frustrada, y las graficas imágenes que parecía estar invocando su cerebro en ese instante no ayudaban a toda esta situación. - _¡Arg!_

Mientras Ipin buscaba a su amigo con miedo por la integridad de este, o lo que quedara de ella. Lambo estaba encerrado en una bodega del gimnasio con el chico que Ipin había visto con él, el cual besaba toda la piel a su alcance, bajaba por su cuello, clavícula, aquel espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, lugar en donde dejó unas cuantas marcas rojizas.

_Tan exquisito – _pudo escuchar Lambo que decía el otro chico, acariciando su abdomen, bajando por este hasta encontrar el borde del pantalón, el menor sonrió y dejo escapar un largo gemido cuando aquella mano se adentró en su ropa.

Lambo había encontrado su propia forma para olvidar, para evadir el dolor, para sentirse bien aunque fuese solo por unos escasos minutos. El sexo era un buen escape, pero solo sería cosa de tiempo para que este también se volviera monótono y aburrido, era solo cosa de tiempo.

_¿¡Lambo! ¿¡Donde estabas! Te anduve buscando – _le dijo Ipin cuando se encontraron a la salida del instituto, Lambo sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a acercarse al vehículo que le esperaba.

_Estaba ocupado, pero no te preocupes – _le respondió abriendo la puerta del automóvil, y fue allí que la chica pudo verlas, las marcas en el cuello de su amigo. No había que ser un genio para saber que había estado haciendo.

_Lambo._

_Nos vemos – _se despidió subiéndose al auto y dejando a Ipin mas preocupada que antes, Lambo ya había encontrado una nueva forma de desahogarse, no la mejor de ellas, pero ¿Qué podía decirle ella? Después de todo Lambo era dueño de su propio cuerpo, y tomando en cuenta todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aunque intentara hacerle entrar en razón, él no la escucharía, además ¿Cómo intervenir sin hacer sentir a su amigo que estaba invadiendo su privacidad? Aunque fuese en la práctica era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Lambo regreso a la mansión Vongola sin decir ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto, al entrar, en el vestíbulo le esperaba Gokudera.

_El decimo esta en un viaje de negocios – _le dijo el peligris – _Volverá mañana en la noche._

_Entiendo – _soltó agachando la mirada – _Gracias – _y tras eso continuó su camino escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, una vez allí y tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda, dejó su bolso a un lado, se deshizo de su chaqueta y se paso una mano por el cabello mientras se adentraba en el cuarto de baño, una buena ducha le esperaba, tenia algunos músculos adoloridos y la ropa algo pegada al cuerpo.

Tras bañarse, salió del baño con una sonrisa en el rostro y una toalla sobre su cabeza, mañana era sábado, lo que significaba que podría dormir hasta tarde y descansar, había sido una semana de lo mas agotadora. Se dejó caer sobre su cama boca abajo y allí sin poder evitarlo cayó dormido, sumiéndose en un sueño donde escuchaba una risa macabra entre las sombras, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, esperando algo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Qué esperaba ver?

Sus sueños llevaban un tiempo siendo así de extraños, de confusos, oscuros, algo lúgubres. No sabía porque era así o que es lo que significaban, pero no sabía qué hacer y mucho menor entendía porque los estaba teniendo ¿Es que acaso algo querían decirle? ¿Su subconsciente quería decirle algo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No sabia por donde comenzar a analizar todo esto y realmente no estaba seguro si quería saber la verdad detrás de todo eso, quizás solo eran sueños extraños sin mayor sentido ni importancia, simple consecuencia del trauma de haber perdido a sus padres.

_Lambo – _escuchó que Gokudera le llamaba del otro lado de la puerta, el adolescente se sentó en la cama antes de responder.

_¡Pasa! – _la puerta se abrió y entro la mano derecha de Tsuna, el que traía un celular en una de sus manos.

_El decimo quiere hablar contigo – _le extendió dicho aparato, el cual recibió.

_Gracias._

_Una vez que termines, deja el celular en la oficina del Decimo._

_Está__ bien – _tras eso Gokudera salió de la habitación, dejando al menor conversando con el castaño.

"_¿Lambo?" – _pudo escuchar la voz de Tsuna, se notaba la preocupación.

_Hola Tsuna – _saludó el joven de ojos verdes pasándose la mano libre por su cabello oscuro.

"_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien por allá?" – _inquirió con cuidado.

_Bien, bien, todo bien – _la voz del castaño le relajaba, le hacía sentir querido, le hacía sentir que había alguien para él, alguien cuidándole.

"_¿Seguro?" – _preguntó con duda en la voz. Lambo por un segundo, solo por un segundo estuvo tentado a decirle lo que estaba haciendo, lo que había descubierto para poder controlar su dolor, pero se detuvo, no tenia porque molestar a Tsuna con cosas como esas.

_Por supuesto – _le respondió - _¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cuándo regresas? – _soltó todo al hilo, emocionado por lo que podría decirle el castaño, lo que podría contarle.

"_Calma Lambo, calma" – _Tsuna rió del otro lado de la línea y soltó un suspiro – _"Bien, he estado bien, lidiando con todo el trabajo solo" – _Lambo se sintió un poco mal por eso, después de todo, el asistente de Tsuna, Gokudera estaba con él en la mansión, cuidándole y acompañándole – _"Aparte de trabajar no he hecho mucho…soportando escritores molestosos y pervertidos, pero todo bien" – _el adolescente enarcó una ceja "escritores molestosos y pervertidos", quizás lo mejor seria no preguntar nada al respecto.

_¿Y cuando regresas?_

"_Mañana en la noche" – _le respondió.

_Entonces mañana nos veremos – _Lambo sonrió.

"_Así es" – _Tsuna sonrió también del otro lado del teléfono – _"Ve a descansar. Buenas noches Lambo"_

_Buenas noches Tsuna._

Y tras eso finalizó la llamada, Lambo se dejó caer de espaldas en su capa con el celular aun en su mano, conversar con Tsuna siempre le traía aunque sea una pequeña chispa de felicidad. Tuvieron que pasar largos minutos antes de que el adolescente se pusiera de pie y terminara de arreglarse para dormir.

_Debería dejar el celular en la oficina – _Soltó en un susurro para si mismo, tomando el celular y saliendo al pasillo, encaminándose a la oficina de Tsuna. Iba a entrar cuando escuchó la voz de Gokudera, al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien.

_Si lo se, los dos lo sabemos pero ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? – _se detuvo – _No podemos hace nada, la policía dice que fue un accidente, pero no lo fue – _otra pausa y Lambo estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior - _¡Por supuesto que no fue un accidente! ¡Tenemos pruebas para decir con seguridad que los Bovino fueron asesinados! – _Lambo abrió sus ojos verdes en shock ¿Qué? **¿¡Que!** ¿Sus padres? **¿¡Sus padres!** – _La policía no quiere ir mas a fondo, son unos cobardes – _medio gruñó Gokudera, y Lambo no pudo seguir allí, escuchando todo eso, no pudo. Salió corriendo de regreso a su habitación.

¡Sus padres habían sido asesinados! **¡Asesinados! **Podía sentir como las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, pero eso no le detuvo hasta que cerró la puerta de su recamara a su espalda.

No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser, se repetía mentalmente, atormentado con lo que acababa de descubrir, con la información que de seguro Tsuna jamás hubiese querido compartir con él, el castaño se preocupaba por él, y Lambo lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello, pero todo esto le superaba, quería estar enojado con Tsuna por no haberle dicho esto, pero no podía, no podía culparlo, entendía al castaño, entendía el porque había guardado esta información con celo y cuidado.

Dios como dolía saber la verdad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ipin varias veces había llamado al celular de Lambo, pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna, su amigo de ojos verdes llevaba una semana sin ir a clases, la pobre chica no sabía que hacer en estar circunstancias, había intentado contactarlo de varias formas pero no había casi ni respuesta. Así que había tomado una decisión, sino podía hablar con Lambo, hablaría con su guardián, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Se detuvo en la entrada del edificio Vongola, en el vestíbulo una mujer detrás de un escritorio le hizo una seña con la mano y le sonrió cálidamente.

_Ipin-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_Kyoko-neesan ¿Esta Tsuna-san?_

_Si, de hecho su reunión debió terminar hacer cinco minutos ¿Le aviso que vas subiendo?_

_Si por favor – _la menor se despidió y se acercó al ascensor que la llevaría al último piso, en donde encontraría al castaño.

Una vez que salió del ascensor la chica tuvo que enarcar una ceja, o sea ella sabia que detrás de la apariencia frágil y de su carácter amable se encontraba la determinación y firmeza de un gran y frio empresario, y ahora lo veía tal como lo había sospechado.

_¡Eres un idiota! – _gritó Tsuna colocándose de pie y golpeando con ambas manos su escritorio, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

_Pero Tsunayoshi-kun – _le respondió el otro, al que Ipin solo veía de espalda.

_¡No! ¡Nada de "Tsunayoshi-kun"!__ ¡Estoy harto por hoy!_

_¿Solo por hoy? – _la voz sonó sedosa, seductora.

_¡FUERA! – _exclamó apuntando hacia la puerta, al hacer eso notó la presencia de Ipin en el lugar – _Oh~ Ipin-chan, pasa pasa, el bulto ya se iba – _dijo refiriéndose al otro individuo.

_Esta bien, esta bien – _el hombre se puso de pie y fue allí que la chica lo reconoció, se trataba del hombre piña que Lambo había dibujado – _Nos veremos Tsunayoshi-kun._

_Habla con mi secretaria – _le medio gruño el castaño.

_Por supuesto – _Y tras eso salió del lugar, al pasar junto a Ipin movió la cabeza en asentimiento a modo de saludo, una vez que estuvieron solos la chica se acercó al escritorio en donde el castaño había vuelto a sentarse y se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

_Ese hombre me va a volver loco – _soltó en un susurro mas para si que para los dos – _Asumo que viniste por Lambo – _dijo Tsuna con voz cansada, señalándole que tomara asiento frente a el, ella hizo exactamente eso.

_Exacto – _ella levantó sus ojos preocupados hacia el castaño, el cual se pasaba las manos por su rostro ahora, ella pudo ver que también estaba preocupado por todo esto.

_Estoy preocupada por él, no ha respondido mis llamadas, no ha ido a clases._

_No sabría que decirte Ipin-chan – _comenzó el mayor – _Simplemente no quiere salir, no quiere – _agachó la mirada – _Yo no sé qué hacer._

_Ya somos dos en todo esto – _le respondió ella juntando sus manos sobre su regazo.

_Pero ¿No te ha dicho nada? ¿Nada? – _inquirió él.

_No, nada de nada – _ella le miró.

Ambos guardaron silencio intercambiando unas miradas preocupadas ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? Pues era obvio que dentro de la cabeza de ambos algo había gatillado todo esto, algo había gatillado el cambio en la actitud de Lambo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué demonios había sucedido con el de ojos verdes.

_Me siento culpable por haber estado ausente cuando todo esto sucedió – _soltó Tsunayochi.

_¿Ausente? – _inquirió la chica.

_Regresé hace unos pocos días y me encuentro con que Lambo no quiere salir de la mansión, de su habitación – _le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_Entonces los dos estamos a ciegas en todo esto__- _la chica soltó un suspiro.

_Tenemos que hacer algo._

_Lo sé, lo sé ¿Pero qué? Lambo no quiere hablar con nadie._

_Quizás debamos darle un poco de espacio._

_Podría ser una buena idea, y después podríamos los dos hablar con el – _dijo la chica con una media sonrisa.

_Esa me parece una buena idea._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La única luz en la oscura habitación provenía de una lámpara junto a la cama, en la que se encontraba Lambo, con sus ojos verdes clavados en varios papeles que tenia sobre su regazo, llevaba su cabello amarrado en una media coleta, removió papeles y analizó con cuidado, cada palabra afirmaba lo que había escuchado decir a Gokudera.

_¡Arg! – _podía sentir como sus ojos ardían, no podía llorar ahora, ya no valía la pena, tenia que ser fuerte, soportar todo esto, todo lo que tendría que hacer en el futuro. El informe policial del accidente de sus padres dejaba en evidencia para el ojo detallado que todo parecía muy extraño, que no parecía del todo un accidente – _No debo llorar._

Lambo había entrado en la oficina de Tsuna y desde allí había hackeado su camino hasta los archivos de la policía de la ciudad, había obtenido todo lo que buscaba y mas, todo lo que necesitaba para formar su propio punto de vista de todo esto, y la única conclusión que había logrado sacar después de horas de oscuridad y de leer papeles y documentos, era el hecho de que sus padres había sido asesinados.

Aunque tampoco era así de simple, quien lo había hecho había sido un profesional, había sabido hacerlo lo suficientemente perfecto para que pasara por accidente, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que a pesar de todo unos pocos habían encontrado lo necesario para decir que había sido un asesinado, pero solo para decirlo, las pruebas no eran suficientes.

Con ojos cansados ordenó todos los papeles y los guardó en el cajón de su mueble de noche, no podía seguir leyendo todo eso, pensando en las miles de posibilidades, partiendo por aquellas que lo ponían a él en el lugar de los hechos, en el mismo accidente ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el también hubiese viajado con sus padres? ¿Sería acaso perseguido por el asesino de sus padres? ¿Sería el siguiente? ¿Lo asesinarían también?

Mil y un preguntas en su cabeza revolviéndole todo en su interior, mil y un posibilidades ¿Qué hacer ahora con todo lo que sabía? Era solo un niño, no tenía más de 16 años ¿Qué podía hacer?

Y con esa última pregunta en su cabeza cayó completamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Quizás tenía que ver con todo lo que había vivido, con todo lo que había acontecido, pero no pudo evitar soñar con sus padres, con esos preciosos recuerdos felices que ahora no eran mas que eso, no eran mas que tesoros en su memoria. Soñó con el día del accidente, con las palabras de aliento de Tsuna, con las palabras reveladoras de Gokudera, y con un peculiar par de ojos dorados.

Cuando la mañana finalmente llegó, Lambo había tomado una decisión, algo drástica, pero a estas alturas ya no tenía nada que temer, y quien nada teme, nada pierde. Cobraría venganza si o si por la muerte de sus padres, sin que nadie lo detuviera, absolutamente nadie.

Su decisión estaba tomada.

Y era definitiva.

**Fin capitulo 4~**

**Nota de la autora: **¡Lo siento mucho por la demora! En el proceso de traspasar este capítulo me sucedieron muchas cosas, entré a estudiar a la universidad otra vez, y entre certámenes, trabajo y estudiar más simplemente no tuve tiempo para detenerme a terminar esto, pero bueno, como ven lo logré~ *Lucy corre en círculos agitando sus brazos de felicidad*

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo que harto trabajo me dio.

Dejen comentarios y esperen con paciencia el siguiente capítulo, con todo el trabajo, la universidad y las clases y yadayada me demoraré en escribir ¡Pero no teman! Seguiré escribiendo aunque sea lo último que haga.

La verdadera historia comienza ahora.

Lucy.


End file.
